The Assassins of Wizarding Europe
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Templars have existed for centuries. Assassins have always stood against their plots to rule the world. This is a story involving two teenagers on the cusp of adulthood whom should have gone to Hogwarts at age eleven (but never did), fighting against present-day Templars.
1. Chapter 1

**The Assassins of Wizarding Europe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I also do not own anything relating to the super cool Assassin's Creed series (owned by Ubisoft). All I own is this crossover plot of AU proportions.

* * *

A young man with medium-length dark hair with a swept-back style sips his coffee as he sat with a girl his age with chestnut brown hair in shoulder-length wavy curls.

"See the target?" the male whispers to the girl sitting in front of him.

She sips her drink, as her honey-colored eyes take on a slight gleam of gold.

To her the entire world's colors faded to shades of dark grays. The blue aura of her partner stood out the corner of her eyes. Across the street the normal-looking man in a tweed suit and matching boater hat with a large briefcase looks normal to any other human being wandering this fine city of London. To her, his aura was a mix of red and gold and stood out against the other citizens who had no distinguishing aura sight.

Her eyes return to their normal color. "Yeah, that's the target."

The green eyes of her partner take on a sharp look, a soft smile crossing his lips.

"Then let's introduce ourselves to the man."

"Don't forget, Harry, we need to do this out of view of any cameras AND the audience. We cannot have any police hounding us since we're not in disguise."

The teenager named Harry sends a grin to the girl.

"I know, Hermione. Besides, we can use the magical energy inside our bodies to aid us if something goes awry."

The finished their drinks, leave a bit of change as tip and quickly head out the outdoor café, following the target from a set-distance. The duo were acting like a teenager couple in love minding their own business, and the target was unaware they were following him. Five minutes later the man finally moved from the crowds and into a dingy-looking alleyway in a part of London with tall homes. Grimmauld Place, actually. The man kept moving until he stopped to make sure he saw no one around, before taking out a cellphone.

As he dials in a number Harry and Hermione finished scaling the side of a house without anyone seeing them, and crept along the rooftop until the target was in view. They made sure the hoodies they wore were drawn over their heads to partially conceal their faces in the shadow.

"Yeah I'm in the location. Send your informant over. Abstergo needs this information that I stole from those white bastards."

Up above...

"Heard that?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah... Let's wait for the guy's informant to arrive. Then we'll take them both out. Got the poisons?"

She lifted two daggers. The blades inside were hollow and held an untraceable poison. Harry carefully took one dagger, as Hermione held onto the other. Another thirteen minutes passed when a person arrived. Harry blinked, recognizing the man.

"Hermione... look who it is."

She almost gasped.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes it is," the green-eyed teen whispered.

"Vernon, you're late," the slimmer man said.

"Shut up, I had to make an excuse to my wife about where I was going. My mother was in town," the fat walrus-mustached man growled, trying and failing to not act suspicious.

Vernon Dursley... a man who somehow got off scot-free from drunk driving that killed Hermione's parents when she was two years old, the lone (lucky) survivor. She ended up in an orphanage where she met a boy who was much a loner and struck up a friendship with him. Harry had no love for the man who was supposed to be his uncle. When he was a toddler he was abandoned by the Dursleys in the park. Only a passing priest (who was in the Brotherhood of Assassins) discovered his crying self that cold early morning at 1:40 am. He was brought to an orphanage where he met a girl two years later who lost her parents to a drunk driver.

"I'll poison the fat fuck," she whispers to Harry.

"No love lost for the man..."

When they turned five, they overheard a meeting between the head of the orphanage with the very same priest that saved him from freezing to death discussing about men from the Templar Order, but were caught eavesdropping. However instead of being punished the adults were relatively surprised two young children were capable of hearing them with such silence. They were scolded, yes, for being out past bedtime, but the priest saw something in the two. Ever since, they were trained in the arts passed down from generation to generation of the Brotherhood. The discovery that they wielded wand magic like the hidden magical community of Europe (or so the wizards like to believe they were hidden from the muggles) only increased their assassin training as they also grew up living something of a double-coined life.

Harry and Hermione crouch, readying themselves with a bit of magical channeling, and then leap gracefully from the roof. Descending upon the two adults like hawks on their prey, they see the shadows but are unable to defend themselves. Perfect, deadly hits with the poisoned daggers; the blades piercing the flesh in an area that would not kill them right away... the poison was injected into them as the two collapsed in pain from the hit.

The weapons are left in their place as the gloved attackers step back and watch with uncaring eyes. Harry walked up to the slimmer man and with a stomp, breaks his shins. Hermione grabs the briefcase dropped during the sudden assassination.

"What the hell?" the man coughed, already starting to sweat and his skin felt very hot.

Vernon growled as he tore the dagger from his arm, and using it as a weapon charged Harry but he leapt to the side with a quick stride. Hermione also back-skips, and the weapon impaled the other man in the neck.

"Don't worry; the poison will end your worthless life soon. Using that company as a front to sell your drugs and embezzle money from charities around the country will end with you here framed for murder."

Hermione with her gloved hands take out a drug bag filled with seventeen grams of crack cocaine. She threw the bag at the man who collapsed to his knees, wheezing for breath. His sweaty palms smash onto the bag as he coughed.

The perfect "crime" in a sense...

"We also know that you're but a lowly agent in the Templars. You will not be missed much in the mortal world," Harry said.

Hermione then speaks up, using Italian. "_Ma quando si incontra Dio, sarete giudicati per i vostri peccati che avete commesso diciotto anni fa... Requiescat in pace..._"

They quickly leave the area as Vernon finally succumbs to the poison and dies. Ten minutes have passed when some unlucky teen kid running the back alleys as a shortcut came across the scene. Harry and Hermione were already long gone, taking the rooftops to leave the scene of the attack until they were two blocks away. They finished their assignment, and got whatever it was their target(s) were holding inside the briefcase. As far as police investigations went, Vernon Dursley met his buyer who he tried to make a drug exchange with. Whatever happened caused the deal to go sour, and Vernon attacked with two hollow daggers that should belong in a museum. The other man got a lucky hit before getting stabbed twice: once in the arm, then the neck. They never found the real culprit of their deaths: the untraceable poison.

=0=0=0=0=

A month went by since the shocking homicide in downtown London. Some people in the city had connected Vernon Dursley with an old case that somehow got thrown out of the court with the man walking free from a case that ended the lives of two kind people and leaving their daughter the lone survivor. Some were already claiming it was karma returning. But mostly, the news has come and gone.

Clad in black and gray robes with some armor worn on their torsos, arms, legs, and two capes draped over their right sides, the hooded teens snuck past patrolling security of a rundown building in the middle of nowhere in northern Scotland. The acquired briefcase detailed plans of technology from the 16th century given a modernized revitalization that would bring the Templars ways of discovering how to combat and fight the Assassins of today's generation. The Brotherhood has decided that such technology should not be in the hands of the enemy. Much of the stolen Intel was still being analyzed by the best minds in the order.

So in the field, Harry and Hermione were selected to infiltrate the location of where this technology was being modernized. They weren't alone on this mission, but for now the two were the best in getting inside the building since they had the power of magic.

"Stop."

Harry did.

Hermione scans the roof before pointing to an air duct with a sealed grate.

"Camera?"

"Hidden, yes. We're not in range but another twelve steps and we would be toast."

He nods and snaps his fingers in the direction of the hidden camera. A snoring guard in the security room never saw the camera feed turn to snow. With a small neutralizing magic bolt sent to the camera, the two teens crept along the roof to a nearby window that was left open.

"For a secure building they sure don't close the windows."

"Hurry," she urges.

"I know, I know..."

They climb into the building, and use magic to hide their bodies from sight. Even if the Templars knew of the wizarding world as much as the Brotherhood does, many in the Templar Order were mundane so were able to be fooled with magical use. But there comes a time when they would run into a magical Templar. That then is another scenario altogether.

"My senses keep ringing on me, Mione," Harry whispers softly, as they kept to the ceilings by crawling like spiders with stick charm spells infused on their gloves and boots.

"The last time that happened we nearly got ambushed by a large group of Templars who run that Abstergo Company," she hissed at him.

"I know."

They kept quiet as they bypassed unsuspecting guards, heading towards their destination in this building. Eventually, they arrived to a sealed chamber door where three guards were playing poker. The two snuck into the room before rushing in and stabbing the guards in the necks. The bodies were repositioned to make it look they were sleeping in the chairs before coming up to the door.

Harry's eyes shift to a gold color as he looks on the electronic padlock. Highlights of fingerprints emerge on five of the buttons and it took Harry only four tries to get the right code that undid the locks and crack the steel shutters open. They squeeze through and look around. The room was somewhat small. There was plenty of stuff that could be stolen. It was also well-ventilated because in one corner was a chained man.

_Prisoner,_ they assume.

Abstergo would kidnap anybody to try and see if their Animus machines would "unlock" things in human minds.

The man Hermione checked over showed signs of trauma and injury.

"Hermione."

She looks to Harry who picked up a polished stick. Only one thing: wizard.

"You think this belongs to our prisoner here?"

"Possibly. Harry, shrink all this stuff down and give the signal. We'll break this man out so Abstergo can't mind rape him."

Harry went to work, tapping to his HUD in his hood and contacting the others outside to attack and draw attention. Hermione took out a small laser cutter and started cutting the chains that kept the man held to the wall. Once he was freed, Harry had finished shrinking everything in the room and putting them into his pockets.

The alarms went off.

"That's our cue to leave."

"I'll wake him up." Hermione channels a bit of magic in her hands and soothingly rubs the man's head. This effect woke him up in a groggy state.

"Hey, wake up wizard, we need to get out of this building and quick," Hermione shook the man gently.

=0=0=0=

Sirius Black didn't know what was happening. Two weeks ago there was suspicious activity going on in this area of Scotland and as an Auror he went to investigate only to get attacked by a bunch of muggles wielding their weapons bearing a coat of arms the shape of a red Victorian-era cross. But among the muggles were four wizards that also wore the same symbols on their clothing. He had been quickly overwhelmed and unable to escape as his emergency portkey (the Order Medallion) was ripped from his hands before a sharp pain in his neck quickly put him to a deep unconscious state. The group of muggles and wizards kept him chained in this room ever since, as other muggles in white coats studied him like he was an animal.

And now, he was awakened again. He expected those muggles were going to do more "experiments" on him using that strange muggle machine, but came face to face with a girl no older than eighteen wearing a white cloak and a sharp-pointed hood obscuring part of her face. He did see her honey brown eyes. Behind the girl was a boy her age roughly by the looks alone, in a similar garb.

"Wha...?"

"We need to leave now. Our companions are distracting the Templars, but no doubt they're sending armed guards to check the vault we broke into."

She took the wand from Harry and handed it to the man.

The doors opened and there stood five burly men armed with swords attached to sawed-off shotguns. Harry had already reacted by throwing five daggers, each impaling their hands and making them lose hold of their weapons. The teenager rushed the distance and with a leap toppled two of the men. Sirius gaped as the young man got back up, blood dripping from two hidden blades coming from the wrists. Holes where the wrist blades impaled their skulls leaked blood. The other three survivors had time to fight back as Hermione impaled another duo with head kills. That left the last man who got his throat viciously slit open. The man quite literally choked to death in a spray of blood.

Sirius Black was now wide aware of the two teenagers having just killed and not even flutters an eyelash at the cruelty they performed. Footfalls are heard as more of the soldiers arrived, but he was once again given a shock as the two white-garbed killers thrust their hands forward as if pushing air. A force of magic is felt in the air as a wave of light mows the soldiers down hard.

"Run!" The male yells, running with the girl in tow.

Sirius had no choice but to follow the two killers/saviors.

But the Auror was going to get definite answers from the two white-garbed teenagers once he had escaped this mad house filled with muggles and rogue wizards.

* * *

**Something that seems rushed, I know. For now it's something I wanted to get out of my head so I can focus on other stuff. An AC/HP fic that doesn't involve time travel or characters pulled from the timelines to another time. It's also full AU since Harry and Hermione are not Hogwarts students.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Assassins of Wizarding Europe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I also do not own anything relating to the super cool Assassin's Creed series (owned by Ubisoft). All I own is this crossover plot of AU proportions.

* * *

Sirius kept his wand out because he knew there were rogue wizards in the building he was held hostage in. However he had a bit of trouble playing catch-up with the two white-garbed teenagers; they were very agile. Hell they even at one corner of a turn ran alongside the wall before springing off in leaps to brutally and swiftly kill two guards that turned out to be wizards. Hell, the swift kills didn't even stop them. They had simply rolled along with the momentum, sprung back to their feet, and continued sprinting. It was when they got to the front doors that the two killers stopped. Aside spell fire being seen flashing outside through windows, a large group stood between freedom and death. All of them yielded wands.

"You cannot escape us, Assassins," one of the wizards spoke with hate in his eyes. Sirius almost believed the man was Lucius Malfoy due to the hair color and length, but the man looked much younger, possibly mid twenties. And his eyes were a coal black. Plus the real Lucius Malfoy wouldn't wear muggle clothes that have that red Victorian-styled cross decorating the front.

All twenty wizards wore similar outfits. Some wore police armor vests and some wore protective gear for their elbows, and knees. Some wore large boots and others wore simple sneakers or other types of footwear. Some wore shirts under the vests, others wore chainmail shirts. Only twelve wore police riot helmets with the face shields. The Lucius-haired wizard wore a blood red bandana tied around his forehead.

"You two and our test subject will not leave here. We will kill you, and then re-imprison Mister Black back to a more secure facility. Kill them!"

The assassins did one thing: they threw smoke bombs to their feet. The capsules shatter like glass releasing a thick choking plume of white smoke that blinded everybody, even Sirius. Coughing can be heard as the thick smoke lingered for five full minutes before it lost its consistency and the air cleared up. The two assassins were nowhere to be seen.

Sirius swallowed that lump that formed in his throat and attacked first, sending several Stunners. He got five of them but the rest retaliated while their "leader" yelled at the grunts to find the assassins. High above in the shadows, Harry and Hermione had split up and used invisibility charms on themselves and reactivated their stick-on boots and gloves.

"You think that Black guy can handle himself?"

"For sure, but we thin out the numbers. Give them a real scare," Harry responded, smiling that smile of his that Hermione knew was a sign of wanting to fight.

Disconnecting the communications of their HUDs, the duo ran along the rafters before getting two guys on their underside isolated enough. With stride leaps the two guards each teen targetted are easily assassinated. The death zones were evacuated; the two climbing back up the walls to the rafters while keeping their invisibility charms up, but suddenly a washing wave of magic ripples through the air and the two felt their invisibility charms disrupt.

"There! Kill them!"

The two teens split up evading spell fire from what looked to be really destructive or lethal attacks. Two more had come to assist and they didn't have magic, but they did use guns to aim with lethal kills. Harry used a knife to get one of the gunmen in the face before diving amidst spell fire, grabs the gun, and empties the clip into two wizards whilst running. Hermione knifed the last three before taking the second gun and some ammunition clips.

They reunited with Sirius who had taken out the last wizard that traded spells with the man.

"We're moving," Harry simply told the bewildered man.

The doors to the facility was thrown from its hinges by an armored vehicle ramming it down, and a man with dark hair, glasses, and brown eyes wearing a crisp white blouse and red tie and dark slacks yelled at the two to get in the back. They dragged Sirius against his will throwing him into the back of the truck and jumped in. The other assassins fighting outside were already escaping either on foot or in armored cars the Brotherhood had. Each armored vehicle was outfitted with a secured rail gun which in one car Harry took control of to lay a spread fire as they drove away.

=0=0=0=

The chaos had ended and it's been two hours since the assault. The Templars were recovering from the sudden assault and break-in. One of them wore a white lab coat with greasy black slick hair and glasses when he grabbed a nearby incompetent soldier and threw him over the ledge of the walkway. He was beyond angry.

"You are all idiots!" the man roared. "This building not only got infiltrated but we lost most of the valuables in the vault to two trained assassins with magic!" He sent a steely glare at one of the other scientists. "And we also lost Subject 14..."

Subject 14... Sirius Black: A pureblood wizard from a supposed dark background and family lineage, the black sheep of the clan for going against family traditions... a snooping wizard simply doing his job dug his nose into something and saw things that the Templars cannot allow the general populous to discover and learn. Ergo, he was taken prisoner and suppressed with special devices that would sap even a miniscule bit of magical energy from the captive. They tried using the Animus on the man to see if he had anything of interest but all they got from the memory viewing was that in a past life he was a nameless soldier during the 1300s. So his mage powers were studied upon instead in tests to determine if magic can be given to the mundane within the Templar Order (or their front in the modern world: Abstergo Industries).

"This building is compromised. Move what we didn't lose in this surprise attack and get it to our new facility in Venice," the doc gave the order, storming off to his personal quarters to pack up.

_May the Father of Understanding help us in this time of need... damn those assassin freaks..._

In a temporary hide-out before the move-out, the assassins who partook in the attack were resting some of them going over the things Harry and Hermione had recovered. A woman with long red hair was tending to Sirius Black who kept trying to get out demanding answers to his questions. The redheaded woman simply told the man to sit back, rest, and informed him his questions will be answered soon enough. That didn't satisfy the wizard.

"Who is that man?"

Harry turned around and saw Ronald, repositioning his glasses on his face.

"From these documents Hermione and I were looking over, that wizard's name is Sirius Black. He apparently was caught snooping around and taken prisoner."

Harry handed over some documents that detailed the rescued wizard. Ron looks the documents over, his eyes scanning each word.

"Subject 14, huh? They tried to use the Animus machine on him."

"What I don't understand is why he's still alive. I doubt he had anything of importance to Abstergo," Harry speaks his concerns.

"Who knows what they're thinking. But some of this information would be useful to our brothers and sisters in the other countries. This is a good haul of info we stole from the cross. Good job."

"But we're left with a man we rescued from his captives, a man who is not only a wizard but will be demanding answers. You know how the British magicals are with us _muggles_," Harry told Ron, putting emphasis on the word muggle. Harry never understood why the British magical community had to be so ignorant and uppity when it comes to dealing with non-magicals, or always spouting on their almost racial views and talking about Pureblood rules.

Personally, Harry (and by extension Hermione and the few other magicals who were in the Brotherhood) enjoyed the fact that they never got sucked into the community at a young age otherwise they would have been very different today. Hermione even joked once that she could have been an authority-loving know-it-all with a bibliophile obsession while he was some sort of wizard celebrity who many obsessed over like a creature in an exotic zoo. Of course this what-if description caused canon versions of Harry and Hermione to sneeze in another universe.

The Ron who is NOT a Weasley scoffed. The man knew that his rights as a human meant nothing to the British magical community at large simply because he has no magic in his blood. It's worse for him since he's a Squib. The other magical communities in the other parts of the world are either more lenient to muggles or secretly work alongside the non-magical governments (America is one example of two "sides" in a secret union behind closed doors).

"You two get some rest before we move to our other safe house," Ronald informed the two, leaving them to their devices.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"We should think about outfitting ourselves with a bit of modernisms to our supply."

Harry gave her an amused smile. "What's wrong, love? Can't handle the old school?"

She laughed and pokes him in the chest. "I'm merely thinking about introducing old school to new school, is all... after all, not many today take the old creeds to heart in the modern times even though stealth and precision is required to get an upper hand on the Templars, and the company they today use as a front, Abstergo Industries."

Harry followed Hermione down a short hallway into the temporary armory chamber.

"There are only a handful of Assassins that have learned much of the old ways of the ancestors of the Assassin Order. I heard of a Japanese man named Fugaku Hiraga who follows closely to the surviving teachings passed down by Ezio himself over the centuries and planned to teach his future offspring when he has children."

"How old is he right now?"

Harry checked his armor on the table. "I believe he's only 19."

There were some in the order who were cracking under the age of sixteen. Yes, very young in the modern day today, while Harry and Hermione were the legal wizarding age of seventeen. And more importantly, there were few who have had ties to the ancient past of the Assassin Order, or Assassin Brotherhood. Call it what you will. Harry and Hermione have had training during their time growing up and to follow the Assassins, which it had been discovered using the stolen technology of the Animus that Harry and Hermione had a tie with the days of Ezio Auditore, or more specifically during his crusade to freeing what is today called Rome. Memories of a young man and woman also in their teens fighting against the Borgia and the stronghold they had held on Rome before being saved from their death fates and they swore to serve Ezio, rising up and becoming part of an Order that would serve the shadows to protect the public from their mortal enemies the Templars.

Modern training with some memory reliving of their ancestors unlocked, let's say, latent abilities that made Ezio famous in his time, or Altair during his days in the timeline, or among many other assassins that have risen in their times and days fighting their wars against the Templars in other parts of the world such as Japan, the colonies now known today as the United States of America, Asia, South America, and even the reaches of Canada and Australia. It explains Harry and Hermione being able to use the Eagle Vision, something only few true assassins can use. There have been speculations that this unique phenomenon is to be considered a bloodline trait.

"Catch."

Harry lifted a hand up and caught an empty Colt M1911. These were customary types unlike the originals primarily serviced in the United States. Of course they could also use the British version but where's the fun with experimenting?

"You really want to introduce a modern freshness?"

"It'll help in the long run. That last mission got me thinking that our primary use of the Ezio Tactic won't keep us alive for long, that's even with magical use. Best if we "get with the times" as the other assassins will tell us. That doesn't mean that we still get up-close and personal with our Hidden Blades."

Harry smirked, already dismantling the Colt M1911 and re-equipping it with a customized ACOG Sight attachment for increased line-of sight. He was etching powerful runes within the chamber that would completely silence the weapon when it's fired so it doesn't make much of a sound, and planned to do the same to fifteen magazine cartridges that would have a magically-expanded count of 50 rounds per magazine. Runic works were a pain and one wrong move could destroy it completely.

Looking to Hermione, she was currently working on her little project she started a month ago. The Colt M4A1, an assault rifle of today; a 5.56x45mm rifle that is a popular carbine derivative of the M16 family. However Hermione's project was to make it totally customizable as well as collapsible in two segments with a switchblade-styled bayonet or short sword to deploy when it is brought in action.

Hermione was calling it the Colt5.56 Gunblade.

"So I stick with magic-empowered handguns while you use a weapon that can count not only as an assault rifle, but doubles as a type of blade?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she says without looking up. She was busy trying to get the folding action right and unfolding for easy access during the heat of battle. It would replace having to carry a sword that few use in the European Order of Assassins.

"You've been working on that thing for a month, Mione, and you're not even done yet. I fear it'll take longer before you can use it for real service."

"That's why I'm tweaking it with runes myself like you're doing with those custom magazines. But once I get the folding action perfect, then I'll start warding it. Unlike you I plan to use customized ammo for this and an array of runes that would discharge the used ammo into a connected pocket so I don't spend shells all over the battlefield. Less tracing by the cops and Interpol if the Templar bastards try and sic them on us..."

The only other person in the room, Rebecca Zobell, just shakes her head hearing the two magicals banter as she was busy working on something for Harry. It combined one of his Hidden Blades with a taser device for non-lethal strikes.

"Huh... pocket to discharged used shells after firing the rounds? That would help," he mused.

Another short bout of silence...

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to say hi to your godfather?"

"Later..."

=0=0=0=

Sirius Blade was healed up by a Medi-Witch that worked for the Brotherhood, and was given what would account as a 1 pound TV dinner (but twice the amount) of mashed potatoes, corn, pork and beans, and four half-pound boneless country-fried chicken breasts. It was food. Really great food! Sirius was kept imprisoned with little food and water (enough to keep him alive in the Templars' mind) and the inner dog in him didn't mind as he enjoyed the small feast, along with muggle cola (gotta love that Mr. Pibb).

"So, Subject 14... Sirius Black..."

The man looks up as another man walked into the room, and took a seat across from him.

"Don't mind me. Keep eating. You must be starving as a dog."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the irony considering his Animagus form was a large-breed dog (or to the Wizarding World a type of Grim).

"So, you know me, guy?"

"Yes. After all, two of our best Assassins rescued you from your environment. It's not the first time we've come across Abstergo Industries capturing people off the street and experimenting on them. You weren't of much use with their Animus Machine they have, which admittedly is more superior to our copy, but being a wizard they took interest of your arcane crafts. According to documents successfully stolen they planned to use your magic as a way to test giving mundane humans the gift of magic to empower their ranks and lead a bloody crusade among the Assassins."

"I heard them call Assassins as vile shadows that disturb their way of life or something when they tortured me," Sirius spoke.

"Ha... wouldn't put them past trying to dis-encourage those they recruit and brainwash into believing we are evil. No. Considering you've been tortured and held captive as a tool, it is no secret... we serve the light and the world by fighting the Templars. History... all of it throughout time has had its share of secrets. For as long as mankind stood, we have been there fighting against those that want to manipulate the world for its own purposes. The Templars want to rule the world and keep the ignorant in the darkness, lead them like mindless sheep. We fight against the Templars, and their company they use called Abstergo, to prevent those same evil masterminds throughout time to keep the innocent from being destroyed, to keep mankind from being destroyed."

He looks Sirius dead in his eyes.

"Had we not known you were there when we assault one of their many bases in the world, you would have become useless to them overtime and silently killed and your body destroyed; when we attacked their base, you were an unexpected bonus. And because you are not dead, the Templars, Abstergo Industries, call them whatever you like; they will seek to have you silenced so that you do not spread word of their existence. And that is where we come in, Sirius Black. To ensure you don't get murdered, we will offer you protection."

"I can protect myself," Sirius said warily, hesitant of the offer placed on the table.

"I don't think you understand, Sirius. These people... they know of the Wizarding World and all accesses across Earth. They know of everything, just as we do preventing them from planting spies in magical governments like in America, or Japan for example. Considering the fact the British magical government is corrupted, they wouldn't even know if a wizard that one speaks to on their way to work is secretly a planted spy by the Templars."

"But muggles can't hide well in a magical place like the Ministry," Sirius countered.

"Ah, but they're not muggles. They're wizards and witches. They could very well be individuals who have come to your world seeking a new place once they learn they are magical, only to be discouraged and racially spit upon by your Pureblood-types. The Pureblood Agenda, I hear it's called, to suppress the wills of muggleborns and muggle-raised magicals. Certain muggleborns could very well be working in the Wizarding World on the order of the Templars, who seduce them with kind words here and there, and they become agents of evil. Sirius, until you see the full picture, you'll eventually become a liability."

And here, he smiled.

"And I know that your so-called missing godson won't want his godfather to get killed by the Templars while the real traitor to James and Lily runs free with his real masters."

Sirius jumps up from the seat, the chair loudly clattering against the floor. "WHAT?" he roared. Sirius's outburst caught the attention of others in the temporary mess hall. The man sitting before Sirius simply folds his hands together, fingers interlacing as he stared up at the shocked man.

"The two that rescued you... the boy was your godson Harry Potter. Of course, he's busy at the moment."

Sirius stared, silent and horrified. His godson... worked for a group of trained killers?

"We have much to speak of, Sirius Black, that is if you are willing to understand."

* * *

**Secrets among secrets among secrets...**

**What will Sirius do? Will he listen? Or will he go crazy hearing his "missing godson" is a "trained killer"?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Assassins of Wizarding Europe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I also do not own anything relating to the super cool Assassin's Creed series (owned by Ubisoft). All I own is this crossover plot of AU proportions.

* * *

Rebecca handed the Hidden Blade back to Harry, who tested the two options on the device. First the hidden blade itself, before switching a unique switch on it and then out popped two prongs that crackle with electricity.

"Useful?"

"Very. I applied a unique rune on the prongs so that the wearer doesn't accidentally shock himself. Of course you need to be careful you don't shock anybody else like Hermione," Rebecca pointed out the obvious fact. "While frowned upon, you can apply a light non-lethal shock on a civilian if you are being chased in public. Just be careful with the police."

"You know me, Becky. Careful and very crafty like a fox..."

Becky smirked.

"You know, we finally got new outfits shipped to us so it's better that you and Hermione get your sizes from the storage. We also got new Kevlar-based armor to replace those old ones you two wore for the past three months."

Harry waves lazily to her as he left her to her own devices, and went back to Hermione.

"I heard her, Harry. It would be nice to wear lighter armor that has better strength to them. It gets a bit tiring to reapply those feather light charms to them before each mission."

Hermione lifted her weapon before with a flick, watches as the gun folds into itself making it look like a crude rectangle shape. The short blade she took off a sword she found in the pile retracted into the attached peripheral to the modified barrel. She smiles.

"Finally, the right way of folding..." She grabs the attached sword handle fused to the rifle's end, and flicks it. The entire weapon assembles with a snap, and the blade extends out from its top attachment as she shifted the hold of the weapon to one would hold a semi-automatic Tec 9.

"That rifle can't really be called such. I mean it looks like a fusion of something from Final Fantasy," Harry comments.

"That's half the idea where I came up with this. Although adding the sword to the gun was an original..."

It won't be until a few Final Fantasy titles later the concept of gunblade is created in video games, but that's not important. Basically the weapon would be similar to what is wielded by Lightning Farron but more modern to Earth guns and swords.

"I have yet to finish the runes to expand smaller magazines with an expanded ammo capacity, but for now I at least got this weapon of mine working. So I'm happy."

"Glad you are," Harry said.

"I can work later. Let's check out those outfits."

She dragged Harry out of the room, and he allowed her to with a smile on his face. They reach the room where the shipment was being kept at. The outfits were all matching and varied in sizes. One outfit stood out amongst the other different colored outfits.

It was a toggle duffle greatcoat and it was a mix of black and white with twin short coattails. The sleeves and the upper area of the coat was a grayish white tint, and the rest was a dark brown. The large buttons were gold and styled after the creed's insignia. The front flap pockets were white with styled A-shaped buttons. It came with a Sherlock Holmes-styled cape that was pure white and the length reached to the knees. With customized buckles it was attachable to the duffle greatcoat from the neck and wide-brimmed double-folded collar, and the left shoulder was stitched with a Kevlar pauldron with a short cape (colors vary). The coat itself came with a hood with a pointed tip to obscure their face partially from the distance.

The pants were thick wool and polyester-threaded, also a gray white tint. Two enlarged pockets are stitched to the thighs with customized knife sheathes located underneath the side pockets. The pant legs were long and the extra length was double folded for stylistic reasons. It came with a belt for the pants with a gold buckle modeled after the creed's symbol. Military-issued combat boots were midnight black with silver plating around the toes and the back heels. The dark gray Kevlar armor matched the classic styles of armor plating from the 1400s, easily held by Velcro straps and double-banded with belts (upper torso around the right shoulder, arms, and lower legs).

"Enough uniforms and accompanied armor. The Kevlar I pray is lighter and more bulletproof than the last batch."

"They are," said Ron, walking into the room. "Like them? Took a basic coat style we Brits are used to, and highly customized them. They are threaded wool, polyester and cotton; very warm during winter months. The side capes can be equipped or not to the pauldron."

Harry and Hermione liked the outfits that had white tones better.

"We can enjoy the side capes to the outfit," Hermione said, getting her fitted size before taking the packaged box, Harry soon getting his sized package. Their side capes were red on the inside however Hermione had a whiskey brown color on the outside and Harry's outer side was a dark to forest green color. Ron followed them as they left the room.

"Harry, our guest is being spoken to as we speak. Why don't you go see him?"

Father Jonathan, the priest that rescued the two as young children, was the man who was speaking with Sirius and keeping the man from yelling out loudly and attracting unwanted attention from the other assassins. He worked at the local church in downtown London.

"After two hours we'll be heading into London away from St. Ottery Mary, so make sure nothing's left behind. You have 'til then to see Sirius Black, Harry. In the meantime, I'm going to contact our other teams around Europe and send an encrypted message to The Mentor."

"Understood Ron..."

Harry walks away from him, and Hermione sent an apologetic smile to him before hurrying up to Harry's side. Ron sighed. There was some tension going to build-up. He just hoped the rubber band doesn't snap and release the torrent of emotion.

Entering the mess hall, Harry stopped by the door as he saw his godfather Sirius ranting about him being raised in such an environment. And the man who saved his life as a young child, Jonathan, just sat there and waited for Sirius's steam to run dry.

Sirius finally did sit back down, and just stared at the man.

"Finished? Good. Harry. Come say hello."

Harry walked into the room. Hermione was about to follow but Harry gave her a look, stopping her in her tracks. With a thunk of the box hitting the table, Harry sat down next to Jonathan.

"So, how long until you decided to come look for me, Sirius Black?" Harry coolly spoke, keeping his facial expressions fairly neutral.

This man was his godfather, and yet through reasons unknown never sought for him. He grew up with Hermione at his side, both of them amongst the many who followed the Creed of the Assassin Brotherhood.

"Wait, let me reword that," Harry suddenly spoke again, cutting Sirius off, "Why did you NOT look for me?"

"I tried, but I was temporarily incarcerated for a crime I never did. It wasn't until 1991 that I was proven innocent after Dumbledore finally discovered that I was illegally imprisoned, and was freed. Minister Bagnold's reputation suffered hard for that long after Bagnold stepped out of office. But I couldn't find you. You were missing and no amount of magic could do anything to seek you out."

"That's because I learned from the order that the Templars, the company Abstergo they act as, employs magicals like me to hunt down other magicals who fight against them, whom fight for the Assassins. Not to mention knowing how bad the magical community is within Europe is just a sorry state of corruption and lies, bigotry, and racism towards what you call muggleborns. Oh, don't get me started on how some view Squibs..."

"Harry, I know what I did was not right, but I swear to you I tried to look for you. Honest and true."

Harry waved it off. "Yeah... if you did I probably would have grown up being cast into the same mold as most of the magicals from Britain: arrogant, heavily dependent on wand magic, and ignorant of the technology humanity outside your comfort zones are building, creating, investing, evolving... you'd be surprised how powerful I am without a wand, same with Hermione and the ranks of wizard-trained Assassins within our Creed. Magical or not, all of us are trained equally. Those with mage craft powers are used for the heavier missions but we are trained to make sure our magic doesn't cause ill effect on the innocent that may end up caught in our eternal struggle."

Sirius looks at the young man. He certainly looked like James, with a few inches of longer hair, and the eyes of Lily. Grew up without being dependent on adult figures...

"If you're wondering who trained me in magic, its trade secret I'm afraid. All I can tell you is that using wands is child's play when I can use a few hand gestures."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you going around killing people?" Sirius asked. He had to know.

Harry stared at him.

"... _Mi scusi_? I don't just kill people left and right. Only those who deserve the blade fall upon it. Those who serve those that desire control of the economy, of the governments, of the world; they are who we slay and only when they have proven themselves to be the enemy of the Creed. Never do we touch an innocent man, woman, or child. In fact, those who would use children for their ill gains earn my hate. I abhor abuse of children most of all."

He grabbed a folder from the table and leafs through it, before taking out a small dossier they had on a certain rat-faced man. Sirius swallowed the suddenly-formed lump in his throat.

"Peter Pettigrew. This man was a friend of yours. A friend of my dad. Turns out his family are our enemies for they supply the Templars information about the Wizarding World. They help Abstergo Industries to learn more and more about us magicals."

"He was a coward as we grew up. But in all my years I never knew he would betray us, your family, to the Dark Lord!" Sirius argued.

"_Basta_! He's not a coward. It's all an act! Trust me! I ran into the bastard before in March of 1996 in Russia when I was assigned to eliminate an assassin who turned against us. I ran into him when I cornered the Assassin-turned Templar and traded spells with the man. Peter vanished when his Dark Mark acted up and he fled to his false master, leaving me with the dead corpse of the betrayer, who was caught in one of Peter's Killing Curses."

He stood up. "The man you thought you knew can also trick the so-called evilest Dark Lord in Wizarding History, Sirius Orion Black. Peter Pettigrew is considered the trickiest wizard to ever exist, a high-profile target amongst the Brotherhood. So if you believed Peter to be a dark wizard, he is. But now you know that his allegiance to Voldemort is only a front because of his true colors that bare the cross." Harry sat back down. "The deaths of my parents... yes I do blame Peter for that. Ultimately what I learned... what Father Jonathan learned through his spies, is that it was to ensure that he remained a loyal wizard in the Dark Lord's graces. So betraying my family, betraying you, was all in order to remain close until the Templar _bastardos _have enough of letting Voldemort run free. _Bene_?"

"Why are you inserting Italian words?"

Harry scoffed.

"_Che fastidio_. I've traveled all around Europe, so it's customary to understand the languages. I just happen to like Italian more than the other languages like _deutsch, le français, español_..." Harry flashed a wicked smirk. "Some ladies are charmed to meeting a man who can speak at least four to five different languages."

"Amusing as it is, I've been missing for some time now. I know right now the Order of the Phoenix is searching for me. It will only be a matter of time before they track my medallion."

"We know. We destroyed all the magical enchantments on it so it's nothing more than a funky gold necklace," Jonathan explained.

"We're pretty much painting a large target on us all simply for having an unknown amongst the Brotherhood," Harry told Sirius, feeling strongly on that.

"An unknown? Harry if you know I'm your godfather, then why can't you come with me?"

"Sorry but I'm busy. But until we can certify your silence, I'm afraid that even as a familiar by family relation, you're coming with us."

Jonathan stood up.

"Sirius Black, even if we do let you go, we'll trail after you. You'll never see us until we break your neck. And agents of Abstergo will find ways of breaking into the most secure of wizarding locations and assassinate you. You escaped by Assassin means. Most likely, they'll assume you're part of us."

"Fine! Fine, damn it, I'll stay... what do I have to do, give some wizards oath to not betray you?"

Jonathan smirked. "Something similar but it won't involve magic. The moment you even dare tell anyone, the microchip we had sewn in your neck when our medic healed you will explode and kill you."

"WHAT?"

Sirius started freaking out, feeling his neck for a bump or something. Jonathan laughed.

"Father Jonathan! Don't joke around like that!" Hermione yelled to the man, walking straight over and cuffing him on the back of his head.

"Wh-What?"

Sirius blinked.

"Father likes to pull a prank or two sometimes," Harry said with a well executed face palm.

"I wanted some seriousness," he says with a shrug. "However, we are quite serious about keeping you with us."

Another trainee walks into the room and gives a short bow. "Father Jonathan, I have some bad news."

"Speak."

"It concerns the Templar Location we assaulted. Aurors from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement are investigating the building that had blown up by magical means. We need to move to the other safe house now. Our agents on the field are doing all they can to plant false leads so we don't get discovered by the Ministry. We are unsure if our agent in the DMLE is aware of the location or not."

Jonathan nodded. "Inform everyone to start the evacuation to our next location. Harry, Hermione, go help the others."

The two bow and leave the room in a hurry.

"What do you mean agent in the DMLE?" Sirius questioned.

Jonathan looks to Sirius with a smirk.

"Sorry Sirius but we can't tell you. Stay with me for now."

=0=0=0=

Various trucks had been loaded up with boxed "packages" and shipped off at different times and going different routes. Those were the important things that magic cannot truly tamper with. Everything else was magically shrunk and packed in different boxes. The process took an hour and a half. Harry and Hermione remained after all important stuff got moved out of the building and were doing final sweeps to make sure nothing was left behind. Jonathan was waiting outside, keeping an eye on Sirius to make sure the man didn't pull off a Disapparation act. Keeping a hold on the man's wand helped matters, with the addition of being a secret black belt in jujitsu and taekwondo. Yeah, a man who works for the church has a black belt in jujitsu and taekwondo. Then again, he's a trained assassin...

"Building completely devoid and still on the market for business rent. We made sure nothing was left behind, including a condom wrapper Harry found in the loo."

Harry lets said condom wrapper drop to the sidewalk.

"What I want to know is who used said condom in the first place and why."

"Not me Harry," Hermione stated, poking him in the head.

"Alright, alright, in the car," Jonathan said pointing to his imported Pontiac.

Boxes packed in the trunk, Harry and Hermione pile in the back while Sirius sat up front. Jonathan drove the car away just as Aurors popped into the area half a block from them. Jonathan made sure Sirius's hood on his hoodie (the clothes he was hastily given and told to dress up in) was lifted up to conceal his face from the sides. Harry and Hermione pretended to be ordinary teenagers minding their business. In other words: they were listening to some American albums on the CD player and using a two-way jack for the headphones.

"Where are we going?"

"London. Abstergo will be too busy trying to recover from the major hit we left on them to try anything for some time. It'll give us plenty of time to counter-attack any intelligence we uncovered from their operations. One of them is figuring out the Templar Agents invading British Magical Society."

Sirius stared at the man as Jonathan kept his eyes on the road.

"Where did you find my godson?"

"Abandoned in the park as a toddler. I came across him on a walk and took him to safety. His uncle left him there. He's dead. Low Profile Assassination because he's a low agent for Abstergo through Grunnings Inc... His wife's on the missing persons list, although from what I heard of their son he's currently in an adult prison for multiple rapes on minors."

He looks in the rear view mirror and sees Harry and Hermione leaning against one another, listening to their music.

"Hermione lost her parents in a horrifying car wreck that left her the lone survivor. We confirmed that accidental magic saved her life but her parents were crushed by Vernon's drunk driving. The man got away without prison time because of his shady connections."

Sirius looks back to the teens. "I feel bad for her..."

"She's gotten over the survivor's guilt long ago, thanks to Harry. They stuck together like super glue. You should get comfortable. The drive will be long from St. Ottery to London."

Wizarding World. Location: Ministry of Magic Head Auror Office.

Amelia Bones was a stern-looking witch. She fought in the first war against the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, and is the only person that survived as her niece's parents died along with Edgar and Amanda. It was a busy day in the office after reports came in of an explosion in the countryside of the muggle world caused by magic means. But the Aurors sent to investigate to the incident never discovered why an empty building would explode by magical means.

Trails led to dead-ends and there was no justifiable reason that would cause the explosion in the first place. She had assumed Death Eater's having fun but there was no detection of dark magic used, nor did they discover the Dark Lord's Dark Mark hanging in the air like twinkling stars of a crooked snake and skull. Frankly, it was a confusing case and one likely to get put in archives and eventually left forgotten. She opened a letter addressed to her by Dumbledore, mentioning about an Order happening tomorrow regarding Sirius Black's disappearance. The man was still missing and the Order were beginning to suspect he was held captive by Death Eaters.

She looks up as a knock is heard at her door.

"Enter."

She closed the letter and pockets it as she sets the folder on her desk aside. Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of her trusted Aurors, admits himself in.

"Greetings, Madam Bones."

"Kingsley, how's the investigation?"

The dark-skinned man sighs.

"Even with Mad-Eye's help, we found nothing. Virtually nothing. We followed one of the trails, something made from muggle means to a building in St. Ottery Catchpole. But it was a dead end. The building is muggle-owned by the muggle government and empty. We discreetly asked the local townspeople but all we got is that it was empty for years. Magic sources confirmed no one entered it except for muggle teenagers having hidden thrills from adult eyes."

Amelia made a face. She was not happy that another possible lead led to nothing.

"It's okay. The Minister is rather mouthy about what happened. We've already contained the scene and cleaned up the mess of what caused the explosion."

"As protocol allows, madam," Kingsley replies.

"Alright then, Kingsley. You're dismissed," she waves him off.

Kingsley nods and left the office, closing the door on his exit, leaving Amelia to her thoughts. After casting the Tempus spell, she decided to file the papers away and planned to leave for home. There was only one month before September 1st arrived. Two days from now she promised to take Susan to Diagon Alley for her supplies. She smiles to herself as she leaves her office. Susan's practically grown up now. But in these times of war against the Death Eaters it was better that she escorted her niece in case Death Eaters decided to attack.

=0=0=0=

Two days have passed and Sirius was kept enclosed in the safe house of the Brotherhood. He would try and speak with Harry but the young man's time in the order kept him away, same with Hermione. Both of them were high-ranking members of the order and well respected by the junior assassins, trainees, and recruits that get inducted into the order by secret means. Harry did manage however to get Sirius to take a binding wizard's oath to not reveal anything within the order to outsiders including Albus Dumbledore, and he reluctantly took it. However he was still monitored by security cameras or his assigned bodyguards.

Today, Harry and Hermione were finishing the last of their strapping of their Kevlar on their new outfits, as they entered Ron's office. "Hey Ron, we're here. What's happening?"

"Good. Father Jonathan discovered one of the agents for Abstergo who goes to Hogwarts. She's currently a Seventh Year Hufflepuff by the name Sally-Anne Perks."

The monitor is turned revealing the profile of their target.

"She's a trained agent by her parents who believe in the Templar's ways. An intercepted coded message we unearthed online is said that her target, her friend she was ordered to befriend is to be assassinated along with her aunt, the Head of the DMLE. Go to Diagon Alley through the back entrance of Vertigo Alley and keep a vigil eye on our VIPs. When Miss Perks makes her move, intercept and interrogate her. High-Profile Assassination, and keep from using mundane weaponry; hidden blades only. Go!"

"Understood," they exclaim, and they were quick to leave.

Ron looks at his computer, where a profile of Sally-Anne Perks was displayed along with profiles of her parents. He shook his head sadly. Abstergo would do anything in their power to keep a foothold in strength, even brainwashing families. With a click of the mouse, a family tree emerges on a new window revealing coded information of certain family members of the Perks tree that have had dealings in the past with the Templars.

They would look completely suspicious by the police so they put on bracelets with runes etched on the inside. They were called Costume Bangles. Made in Wizarding Japan for magical otakus, a specific rune array would disguise the wearer with an illusion of clothes over their other clothes. Mainly for cosplay purposes, these were modified as Civilian Uniforms (has no alteration to armor status during outfit changes).

Thank the gods for early licenses. Otherwise a seventeen year old young man couldn't drive a motorcycle while his female passenger wearing a helmet (yes Harry wore one as well) safely held onto him from behind. Traffic was a right bitch, however.

But they managed to get to their destination safely and without police pulling them to the curb. They parked their motorcycle and made sure it had the secret Anti-Thief Ward up before entering a puppet shop. The puppet shop if one looked carefully had a hidden doorway that led to a magical shop in Vertigo Alley (the muggleborn location for muggle-related things such as clothing and other things not sold in Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley).

The owner of the shop was a muggleborn man who stayed out of the Wizarding World but operated the secret entrance for the Assassin Order, being an assassin himself. Hearing the bells jingle, the man smiles and greeted the two.

"Welcome to my shop. Are you interested in anything?"

"Yes. We're looking for the Vertigo Road to Camelot," Harry spoke in code.

"The Road to Camelot, I see? What for?"

"King Merlin requests passage through the secret grove," Hermione responded.

The man nodded and placed the sign on the front door to CLOSED. As he did so and went on "break" he tripped a hidden switch that caused the shelved wall behind the register to crack a line in the wall. Harry walks behind the register and grabbing grooves in the crack opens the secret passage slightly enough to squeeze through. Hermione follows as she closed the entrance, leaving just the kind thirty something year old man to his wood-carved puppets.

A short trek led the two into the magical shop where another worker saw them and promptly ignored them. It was a bit busy up front as Harry and Hermione blended in the crowds after reaching the front, and exited the shop. They ran into a nearby dead end alley and climbed the side of the building and onto the somewhat steep roof.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied, taking off her Costume Bangle. The illusion dissolves revealing her assassin outfit, hood up. Harry followed suit and the two ran across the roofs heading towards Diagon Alley.

"Auntie, when did Hannah said she'll be here?"

"Eventually dear," Amelia replied as they crossed the entrance into Diagon Alley.

Susan smiles. "I hope she hurries up. I want to check out Flourish and Blotts."

"Susan!"

The teen turned and smiled. Running to her was Sally-Anne and with her was Hannah.

"Hannah! Sally-Anne!"

"I ran into Sally-Anne on my way from Gringotts and told her you were going to meet me so I invited her along. Hope you don't mind."

Susan's smile never went away. "I don't mind. Let's head to Flourish and Blotts. They are releasing a new novel and I want to get ahead of the crowds."

Harry and Hermione eventually reached the end of Vertigo Alley and were crossing into Diagon Alley. The proof was Diagon Alley's random roofs that were magically made. Some very steep, others as flat as the cobblestone street below. Not to mention overhead passes here and there, and the marble white building that was Gringotts Bank and being the tallest building in the wizarding shopping center.

"Man this is going to be a mess. It's crowded today," Harry noted.

"But we need to find the VIPs and protect them from the Templar Secret Agent."

He gazed to Hermione, before looking back over the crowds of muggleborns with their parents, and wizarding families going from shop to shop. He hears Hermione sigh softly.

"Still thinking about the what-ifs eh?"

"It's amusing that in another life we would be one of them. Innocent ignorant magicals unaware of secret wars fought through history by two sides, one dedicated to protecting humanity and one dedicated to enslaving humanity through the P.O.E."

Harry knew what the P.O.E. meant.

He gazes across the crowds, his eyes taking a gold tint as the world turns dark. He looked around, before finally he caught a glimpse of red. But it was far and close to what is said to be the entrance via The Leaky Cauldron; they were entering further into Diagon Alley away from the Leaky Cauldron. His normal vision returns as he looks to Hermione.

"Keep up."

He sprints off, and Hermione follows silently.

As two Assassins traveled further into Diagon Alley, a seventeen year old girl watched Susan and Hannah wait in line for the latest wizarding novel about _The Adventures of Harry Potter the Wonderful Wizard_. She kept herself busy by reading _Hogwarts: A History_ she took off a nearby shelf. Her usual happy self was replaced with a dark calculating look. She kept herself hidden by the book shelves, away from being seen by most of the adults and Amelia Bones.

She kept watch on Susan and Hannah as the girls eventually got their novels and they went to gather their books for their final year at Hogwarts. She walks up to them as all the books are paid and they exit to head to another shop. Up above Hermione was using a crosswalk above to cross the gap while Harry kept looking around on hsi side of the alley rooftops. He sent a signal to Hermione and she saw the target they were to assassinate.

"Where to, next?"

"Why don't we get those potions supplies? That way we can avoid the smell in the shop?" Sally-Anne suggested.

"That's a good idea, Sally," Hannah said.

The girls ran off and Sally followed, flashing a brief dark smile as they enter Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. High above the two assassins couldn't see what was going on with their target hidden. Inside the shop as Amelia went to the wizard manning the counter, the girls gathered supplies to refill their potions kits. By the knife counter Sally-Anne grabbed a long thirteen inch blade and examined it. The blade's edge was sharp.

"Sally, what are you doing?" Hannah asked, walking up to her.

She nearly jumped but stilled herself.

"Just looking over the knives. I may replace my old one. It's getting a bit dull."

"Ah. Okay."

Sally looked at Hannah. Time to move.

"Hannah?"

When she looks to her, Sally-Anne grabbed her by the back of her head and with enough force slammed her head into the table. She was knocked out and this alerted Susan, Amelia, and the owner of the Apothecary.

"Sally-Anne! What are you doing?" Amelia shouted.

Sally-Anne turned around, flashing an evil smile as she grabbed the closest blade and flung it. Amelia screamed as it dug into her leg and made her collapse. She was caressing the same blade she picked up earlier as she turned to face Susan Bones, making sure to grab another knife. Susan stared, as outside Harry and Hermione heard the shout.

"Sally-Anne? What's going on? Why did you throw that knife at my aunt?"

She reached for her wand but the apparently gone-mad witch dashed at her and swings, cutting her hand and making her drop her wand. Susan scrambled out of the shop catching attention of bystanders as Susan was tackled. She kicked and kicked and manages to get back up. Harry prepared himself, deploying his Hidden Blade. Susan backed away as the crowds were moving away from the crazy witch wielding a large dagger. Amelia commanded the man to send an emergency fire call to the Aurors and request immediate help as she moved towards the door. She had to save her niece!

Susan dodged an overhead slice but Sally-Anne lashed out with a harsh kick to the stomach, forcing Susan to the ground in pain and her looming over like the angel of death.

"Sally-Anne! What the bloody hell?" Susan coughs out. That kick hurt.

"Sorry, but you're nothing but a target that must die," Sally-Anne told Susan. "But I appreciate the six years of Hogwarts. Sorry girl but this is business."

A braver Hogwarts student saw what was going on and sent out a stunner, but Sally-Anne dodged it with a backward bend and threw another knife, hitting the student in the wand arm and promptly disarmed the boy. Screams erupt but a shadow hovered over Sally-Anne. It grew larger as she looked up, and all she saw was a flash of white before a blade pierced her chest, and the weight crushed her against the cobblestone street.

Green eyes stared at her as the blade is embedded deep into her chest left of the heart. Horrified silence filled the streets of Diagon Alley. With a jerking motion, the weapon is withdrawn from Sally-Anne's torso with a small spraying of blood, the clothes quickly staining with red. He cradled her head in his lap. Amelia had managed to crawl outside and saw what was going on.

"Sally-Anne Perks... I know who you are. To think a little girl like you could become so manipulative. You're worse than the magicals' fear of the Death Eaters."

She spat up some blood.

"Bastard... _vous __monstres __sont tous pareils_. You never see the real picture of what we do. Bones was a target that would only get in our way and the family had to be removed. It was for the Greater Good, you fool."

She coughed more blood, feeling her life quickly slipping away.

"_Dieu__ ne voulait pas accepter assassiner flagrante des vies innocentes_._ Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez des Templiers_."

"_Allez au diable_," she hissed in French, before she stilled. She passed on.

He brought his fingers to her eyelids, and closed them before setting her down on the blood-stained street. Whenever Hermione would give the last rites to a slain target, she would mention them in Italian. For Harry, he used various languages. Normally he would end the final rites in Japanese, but he humored this Templar Agent by finishing in French.

"_Reposer en paix_..."

He checked her pockets and her body, using magic to keep his hands from leaving behind physical evidence but found only house keys, a wallet, and a small folded note on parchment. He saw Hermione rip the knife from Amelia's knee and had dropped something in her robe pocket at the same time. With a nod, the audience had backed up as he stood, Susan staring fearfully at him. He looked at her with his emerald eyes, before withdrawing glass orbs as cracks echo and Aurors arrived, wands trained at the two hooded Assassins.

Harry smirked, his magic-coated hand twirling the three orbs of glass in his fingers. He swiftly snapped his hand down to the ground. SMASH! A large plume of smoke filled the small section that blinded everybody with the thick phosphorous white clouds. Hermione tossed two of her own adding the thickness. Many choked and coughed as the Aurors were blindsided by the attack, but Harry and Hermione used the distraction to ghost through the staggered crowds while placing on their bangles again. No one saw the illusions melt over their bodies as the cloud of white lingered.

By the time the smoke finally faded when one Auror had the mind power to cast a spell to clear the smoke away, Harry and Hermione had concealed themselves within the crowds sticking to the right side of the cobblestone street. They followed with the crowds while continuing to move towards Vertigo Alley. They left behind a dead body, a terrified of legal age wizarding teenager and her aunt, and an increasing panicking crowd of adults and their children (many shielded from seeing the blood).

Their vanishing act was perfect and flawless.

* * *

**Sally-Anne Perks: The mysterious girl that apparently disappears in the books AND the movie adaptations. Here, she's been turned into a Templar Secret Agent. Her death is a blatant way to call off her disappearance.**

**Another mission complete. Like shadows they come and go. But it looks like nothing of importance was found off Sally-Anne's corpse except for a wallet containing muggle currency, house keys, and a mysterious scrap of parchment. Amelia was injured but she would survive and Susan Bones also survived her assassination.**

**But now there will be talk of a killer who dropped from the sky and stopped a mad witch before vanishing in a cloud of white smoke. How will the Templars/Abstergo Industries respond to this? Who is the mysterious agent in the Ministry's Department of Law Enforcement? Is Albus Dumbledore still searching for Harry Potter and the missing Sirius Black?**

**You'll have to wait and find out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Assassins of Wizarding Europe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I also do not own anything relating to the super cool Assassin's Creed series (owned by Ubisoft). All I own is this crossover plot of AU proportions.

**Author's Note:** I plan to put in some cryptic messages and puzzles into this story as I get further into the plot line. I will like it if those who like puzzles would be willing to help me create some. If you want to, send me a PM. I got a friend of mine who may be willing to help create some puzzles following the cryptic thoughts of Assassin's Creed. Also, in the past three chapters I have dropped small hints here and there. Some are easy to solve while others are hard. Smart enough to decrypt? A certain clue in the last chapter gets revealed here.

* * *

Diagon Alley was partially clear as Aurors went to work with the crime scene. Amelia got quick healing to her leg although the phantom pains still lingered. Her niece was shaken up by the fact a friend she thought she knew; a girl SHE herself thought she understood just tried to murder her niece. And poor Hannah got injured as well although she would survive. A minor concussion from having her head smashed against the counter would do that to a person. Under the white tarp taken from Florean's shop was the dead body of Sally-Anne Perks. As Amelia watches Alastor scanning every corner of the crime scene, from the crowd she saw Dumbledore gently push through. An Auror was about to stop him but Dumbledore gave that twinkling smile of his and walked around the crime scene.

"Hello Albus."

The twinkling smile went away fast.

"What happened, Amelia? Minerva was here earlier and told me of an attack that happened here. Was it Death Eaters?"

"No, Dumbledore," she responds, "Sally-Anne Perks threw a potions knife into my leg, knocked Hannah Abbot unconscious by smashing her head onto the table, and tried to murder my niece. A white-garbed person flew down from the air and stabbed her with something because I saw blood gushing from her chest."

Dumbledore stared, in disbelief of the tale. He turned around and looked at the body covered by the white table cloth.

"Is Miss Susan okay?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Shaken up by the attack, but uninjured, thank Merlin."

One of his students was injured, one was almost murdered, and one was killed.

"Alastor?"

Mad-Eye looked at him, and knowing what the Headmaster was about to ask, he lifted the cloth enough to expose the victim's face. Sally-Anne's face, eyes closed, with a bit of blood coming out her mouth. Albus sighs, disturbed.

"Was there words traded by Miss Perks and this mystery killer?" Dumbledore inquired.

"All the guy said was and I quote, _Sally-Anne Perks... I know who you are. To think a little girl like you could become so manipulative. You're worse than the magicals' fear of the Death Eaters_. After that she said that my niece's death and the death of the Bones family were for the Greater Good, and not seeing the real picture."

Dumbledore flinched, hearing the two words he once associated himself with in his past.

Amelia continued speaking. "After that the short discussion turned to French and then she died in his lap before he set her down with a final comment and closed her eyes. Aurors finally showed up, but the person threw down glass orbs that released thick white clouds that blinded everybody. He and an accomplice that tore the knife from my leg and partially healed my injury vanished in the smoke. I heard no tell hearing of Apparition, Disapparition, or the sound that indicates the use of a Portkey."

Albus Dumbledore, for the first time in a long while, was completely stumped. But there was still a student death, even if the situation had nothing to do with Death Eaters whatsoever. There was still the informing of the Perks family of Sally-Anne's death in Diagon Alley. This was shaping up to be quite a dangerous mystery.

Just what the hell is going on?

=0=0=0=

"We eliminated the target; however she didn't give up much information. She died too quickly. All I got from scavenging her was her house keys, a wallet with money and other stuff, American social security card and I.D., and this note."

Said items were placed on the table.

"It's not much to go on, but the American ID and Social Security raises some questions. We'll get to research through the databases. How are the VIPs?"

Hermione stepped up. "Susan Bones shaken up, but she is alive. Amelia Bones injured but will recover. A friend of Susan was there as well and from what I saw she suffered a minor concussion from blunt force trauma. Most likely she got her head smashed on the table to induce a knock-out. We escaped quickly because Aurors arrived and we did not want to get into a spell fight with them. We fled under smoke bombs and quickly hid amongst the crowds and vanished from sight."

Ronald nods, as he looks at the parchment note again.

"Good work even though we did not get much information. Rest up. Harry, go see your godfather. That man is getting a bit annoying to our bodyguards."

"He probably wants to go home," Harry thought aloud, but he bowed quickly and ducks out of the office, Hermione following.

"I'm going to the dorm room, Harry. Need to study and all."

Off Hermione walks heading to the elevator around the corner.

"Sure thing, Mione," he says to her retreating back, opting for the staircase.

Two flights of stairs later Harry arrived to the room his godfather was at. The two guards at his door salute Harry as he entered. There watching television was a bored-looking Sirius, drinking what looks to be his fourth bottle of the fizzy wizarding children's drink called Butterbeer.

"Sorry we can't let you get drunk. We tend not to binge on hard alcohol often because we are always working in the shadows," said Harry, startling the man.

"Harry! It is boring here! I need to get out! I want to play some Quiddich!"

Harry chuckled. He's heard of Quiddich. He saw the World Cup in '94 but after the match ended immediately left. From word of mouth he heard how the location was attacked by Death Eaters that night.

"Ah. I've seen the 1994 World Quiddich Cup. After it ended, I returned back home so I never heard about that Death Eater attack until one of my friends who was there informed me of it," Harry told Sirius, deciding to sit down with his godfather.

"Wait? You were there that day?"

"Yup. I still followed my creed of being unseen so no wizard paid much attention to me. Also helps that I wore skin make-up to cover this faded scar of mine." He finally reveals the lightning bolt scar he was inflicted with by surviving the killing curse.

Sirius stars at the scar. This is what Harry got away with as an infant surviving the Dark Lord at the cost of James and Lily.

"This little bugger had dark magic leeching off my life and it was discovered earlier in my life, around when I was six years old. Had we not discover it sooner it would have fully buried into my magical core, and only dying again would have it unlatch from me; no way in hell I want to die just to have it unlatch from my soul or something. One painful exorcising cleansing ritual from holy monks in Tibet, and I was free from it. It and my body healed up but I will still have this as a faded reminder."

He lets the bangs fall back over the scar again.

"And the thing is the purified magic, a bit of it fused into my magical core giving me a bit of a boost in power. I'm a bit stronger than Hermione is in her magic skills but she's trained just as hard as I have in spell casting. Not to mention when she's not busy working for the Creed, she's reading a book or two."

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle.

"She reminds me of your mother, pup."

"Mum?"

He nods. "Yeah. Lily enjoyed reading as much as she enjoys learning about magic. One of her books she would always read, that James as a kid would often tease her about was _Hogwarts: A History_."

Harry laughs.

"Hermione has a copy of that same title in the dorm. She wanted to learn information about Europe's schools and got that book along others for Durmstrang and Beubaxtons. Background info in-case any of our missions would have us near the school's general locations in the country. Better safe than sorry as Jonathan would tell us."

Sirius smiles seeing Harry carefree at this moment, and looking happy, not worried about certain problems that bar a cross symbol. He pondered what life would have been if he wasn't part of this whole secret organization.

"Harry, if you had gone to Hogwarts, what house would you go to?"

"Well, considering the fact that I spit upon death and brave the unknown elements, knowing that a mission I take could very well be my last, Gryffindor. Secondly I would have gone to that house called Hufflepuff because I am loyal to those I desire to protect; with my loyalty towards Hermione like a red ribbon, unbreakable by time."

"Are you happy?" Sirius asks next. He wanted to know the truth.

"No... No I'm not," Harry would answer truthfully.

Sirius looks to him, waiting for the follow-up.

"I'm not happy because our enemies, the Templars... they have always had a foothold over us. Our numbers are genially smaller while the numbers of the Templar Order is bigger. They have had a hand in history half the time, no more than their hold on America, Canada, and Asia. But I brave these elements because I do not desire these people to control the world. I mean they pretty much have a stronghold on British Wizarding Society; none of you people have yet to see the threat before it's too late, including your Dark Lord you folks are so scared of."

He got up and walked towards the window.

"However I am happy knowing that I am helping my fellow brothers and sisters fight against a force that has been around since before the Third Crusade. We are fighting a secret war, which involves ancient magical forces, for information, knowledge of forbidden arts. If the Templars succeed in their plans of acquiring the objects of their desire, we lose the long-struggling war."

He looks back to Sirius, eyes full of determination.

"I may be one person, but with my brothers and sisters, we are strong. As long as evil exists, as long as those faces wears or follows the cross of the Templar, our blades will be baptized with their life. As an assassin, I wield my weapons to protect the unknowledgeable from the shadows. From the shadows, I watch the world continue to spin, as the majority of the human race is unaware of the real history that spurs on with hidden facts."

He looks out the window again.

"And that is why I am afraid. But my fear will fuel me. My emotions will empower me. And so long as I remember our Creed, I am me."

Hermione spoke up, "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

Sirius jumped and turned to the door, seeing the Granger girl standing there. "Nothing is true," Harry answered her.

Hermione walks into the room and towards Harry. Something tugged at her so she had gone to see Harry, listening to her heart. "Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted," Harry responds, turning to face her.

"We work in the dark to serve the light."

Their eyes lock.

"We are Assassins."

Sirius couldn't help but stare (with a Glen Quagmire-eques smile) when they kissed. So, pup's had a girlfriend all along. A devilish grin crossed his face.

"Are you two using protection?" he blurts out, shocking the two teens.

In heaven, Lily giggles over this scene while James would cry tears of joy of his son being a real man.

From the camera, Ronald watched the scene unfold on his monitor. He was smiling. Harry was a great young man. There was no doubt why many of the younger members looked up to him. After all, Harry (and in extension Hermione, too) learned from Master Jonathan the ways of the Assassin; the ancient ways intermixed with today's modern traditions. Then he burst out laughing when Sirius spoke that damning question.

_"You got mail; it's not spam!"_ a male electronic voice says from his PC speakers.

He clicks the mail icon flashing on the lower right corner, and outlook opens up with a message from an outdoor agent. One of their targets was located working the streets for recruits again. It's been four months since the man narrowly escaped death. This time he would go down.

"Russell, fetch Harry for me. Our soccer recruiter is back on the street. This time I want a silent poisoned kill."

The man in the room nods and leaves to find Harry in the building.

One debriefing and a passing two hours later, Harry found his target by checking his aura exploring the general area of the target location. He finished his chili-cheese hot dog and pulls the green hood of his hoodie over his head, and puts on a pair of green-tint sunglasses. He casually walks up to the man who was distracted by looking at the scenery of the English Channel.

He did two things: first he had lifted his wallet from his back pocket with a sleight of magic hand when he got close enough, and secondly he had punctured the man in the neck with a syringe and pushed the plunger, injecting the entire dose of venom from a Coastal taipan. He was careless in the sudden plunge of liquid injected into the neck and made sure as he moved away he snapped the bamboo-made needle clear off the syringe.

The location was mostly empty of any civilians so Harry was clear enough to assassinate the man. As he walks away hiding the syringe back in the foil-lined side pocket of his jeans and soon back to a busier area, the man was already convulsing with the venom running its course; the man would already be dead by the time his unruly mad raving and foaming at the mouth attracts attention, and eventually the paramedics and police.

Returning to where he parked his motorcycle he puts his helmet on, hid the wallet in his pants, turns the ignition, and eases back into traffic heading back home smiling all the while on the hit he just completed. The man he had just taken out was a contact for Abstergo who would recruit orphans or rowdy teenagers and take them away to one of many facilities owned by Abstergo and eventually get them to join their crusade to combat today's modern Assassins. One less Templar Recruiter in England...

Somewhere else in the area of Oxford, Dumbledore was perplexed. How was this possible? He went to the address where Miss Perks lived at, which was in a quaint and lovely neighborhood. But all he found was an empty lot and a FOR SALE sign on the unkempt lawn. Minerva was also with him because there was a muggleborn family that lived in the general area; a late find apparently.

"Minerva, is this the right address?" The Headmaster questions his Deputy Headmistress.

"Yes it is Albus. I sent the letter out with the rest on the usual date along with new letters for upcoming muggleborns. This is where Miss Perks lived."

A muggle was looking at them weirdly from his position, but the two strangely-dressed individuals didn't notice him until he cleared his throat upon getting close.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

The two were startled but quickly regained composure, facing the muggle.

"Oh, yes kind sir, do you know where the Perks Family is?"

"Perks?" The man repeated the name. "Sorry sir, but no one's lived in this house since March of 1991 after a murder suicide plagued the home. No other family has lived here since. If you are looking to buying this home there should be spare caller cards in the container on the FOR SALE sign. Although, who would want to live there? Most folks tend to stay away from the house because..."

He looked around, and then leaned closer. "Some say that something evil festered within the home, like dark magic. But whatever the reason is, everyone tends to stay away because of this feeling of uncertainty. But still, only few brave trying to sell an interest on the property."

"I see. Well, thank you sir," Dumbledore thanks the man and pulls Minerva with him, making sure to act grabbing a spare card that appears to have out-of-date information, and left.

Once out of sight the two adults split up, Albus going back to the school and Minerva leaving to find the muggleborn family that had returned from a vacation in France. The muggle shrugs his shoulders when the old couple had left and turned the street corner and he continues his light jog around the neighborhood. Those two people were probably fans of _Lord of the Rings_ or something judging by their clothes, mostly the old man's bizarre colorful robes.

Later on, Dumbledore would discover from a social comrade in the Wizengamot that two people took Sally-Anne Perk's body claiming they were family from autopsy. The strangest thing was the names were soon discovered to be falsified and the Ministry was fooled completely by the one act. The body could not be traced at all.

=0=0=0=

Amelia was finally at home. The whole day was chaos, and the paperwork was a bitch. Often she just wanted to Depulso all the paperwork into the fire place, but the the paper pushers would bitch and moan and send more paperwork her way. Her niece and Hannah were okay, had healed up by the Medi-Witch that treated them at Saint Mungos and allowed to be home again. Susan opted to be with Hannah but for safety reasons she had several Aurors she could trust to stay with the girls at the Hannah residence.

"What happened today was insane," the woman groaned.

As soon as she took off her coat, something fluttered to the floor. She bends down to pick it up and looks at it. All it had was the Assassin insignia with two words under it: BURN IT. She took her wand and lit it, turning it to ash and vanish the remains. She went to her private quarters of the manor, locks herself inside, and takes out an encrypted cell phone from the safe after she unlocks the bolted steel box that rested inside.

She dials a number stuck to a stick-it post on the phone...

"What the hell is going on," she mutters to herself.

Eventually her call connects.

_"Hello Agent Amelia. Glad you finally called on the encrypted phone. Looks like one of my agents had contacted you."_

"Jonathan, what the hell is going on? Are Edgar's enemies trying to kill my family again?" she demanded.

_"Unfortunately, yes. Be thankful that we managed to discover who was going to kill you and your niece and prevented it. But I know things re a right mess there in the Ministry."_

"The hell it is, you idiot! Dumbledore's throwing questions left and right because a muggleborn apparently tried to murder my niece. I later found out today two people claiming to be her parents came and managed to get the body out of autopsy. It couldn't be traced anywhere and before that Albus informed me that the girl's family home hasn't been live-in since 1991 of March! I need answers, John."

_"A lot of crazy stuff has been happening in the background unseen by both muggle and magical eyes. You know how bad the Templar Order is, especially through the company that they run in the muggle world as their front, Abstergo Industries."_ She hears a soft sigh. _"For one thing, a couple of months ago Sirius Black turned up missing. He was actually captured by Templars and tortured by them, experimented on. Two of my agents infiltrated their facility out in the countryside and we assaulted the base. He was there and was promptly rescued."_

Amelia sits down at the desk and listens to everything Jonathan says. August 2 is when Sirius was liberated from his captives and taken to their secret locations eventually staying after being coerced into staying as his escape by their hands would have the company believing Sirius to be part of the Assassins. Two days later she would then go take her niece to Diagon Alley, and then the incident that happened today would unfold leading to now.

And all Amelia knew was that once again her family was in danger from not just Voldemort's dark forces, but from another organization much eviler than the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. She knew Edgar and his wife had fought for the Assassins and she even helped them once and awhile distracting the Ministry when she worked there. Of course after their deaths by the Dark Lord's followers she was spurred to joining the Department of Magical Law Enforcement full-time and rose to becoming the Head of that department to protect her niece. She had a hunch the exploded building on that day was something bad and tried to keep the paperwork held. She was glad she followed her gut instinct on that.

"So what now? What do I do?"

_"Keep an eye on the Ministry. Sirius Black may still be missing in the eyes of the Wizarding World, but he is safe and with his godson."_

"His godson? Wait... you don't mean-"

_"Yes, the so-called missing Boy-Who-Lived. He would be a treasure trove of information to the Templars because in a past life he was one of many who devoted his life to serving the Brotherhood, and serving his life to Ezio Auditore da Firenze during the late 1400s. No worries, like some of our wizarding assassins he and his girlfriend are trained protectors. For now, keep this information from Albus. The old man may desire to see a world where evil and corruption no longer exists, and I would gladly help him fight the Dark Lord's forces, but this shit storm of an eternal war between us and the Templars is way over his league. Understand?"_

Amelia sighed. Now she KNEW she was way deep into this mess now. "Fine, understood, John."

_"Good. For safety reasons, once we disconnect, destroy your encrypted phone. Technology is getting better nowadays and using it a second time could expose you to our enemies. Better safe than sorry."_

"Just like Mad-Eye," she mutters, hearing the man on the other end laugh.

She disconnects before breaking the cell phone with a quick Reducto. She then transfigures the pieces into small twigs and upon leaving the secret room, tosses the sticks into the fireplace so it would burn away. Harry Potter was alive all this time, and an Assassin. Dumbledore would flip if he knew any of this. Nay, Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix; everyone who have helped James and Lily in the past would flip over such dangerous information.

"Merlin, help me," she bemoaned, deciding to take a swig from her brandy cabinet.

She only had to worry about the threat of the Death Eaters, and Voldemort lurking in the shadows waiting for the time to strike when everyone was at the most vulnerable. Now she had to worry about Templars trying to kill them. As she took a sip of brandy she returned to the secret room, and opened a trunk that belonged to Edgar. Inside it were white and dark gray wizard robes modeled after an ancient Assassin outfit with a dragon hide-made vest, boots, gloves, pants, and arm warmers. His wand, which survived that dark night of his murder, was also resting inside the trunk sealed in the wand carrier.

But, buried under the articles of clothing was a dark brown leather arm bracer complete with retractable hook blade. She undoes the straps, puts it on, and recalling an old memory of Edgar showing her how to operate it, causes the blade to deploy.

* * *

**Well, it's not just Amelia Bones who is the secret agent in the Ministry; Edgar Bones apparently was an assassin as well including Mrs. Bones** (Edgar's wife, that is)**. Susan Bones is completely in the dark about this secret family history. But who knows what would get exposed?**

**As for the poison injected in that agent of Abstergo, the snake and its venom is a reference to the first episode of NCIS **"Yankee White"**. The Coastal taipan is native to Australia and is a deadly poisonous snake. Usually one untreated bite from the snake would be a fatality. I wouldn't know what would happen if a concentrated dose of venom got injected into you but I would imagine it is nothing short of a very painful experience, or a powered Cruciatus Curse if ya wanna get all Harry Potter on me.**

**And lo and behold! Another twist in the Sally-Anne Perks case: She never existed in the muggle world. Begs the question: Who IS Sally-Anne Perks?  
**


End file.
